Show me what I'm looking for
by Alloverme
Summary: What happens when Lilly, kind of a nobody at school with only two friends, meets the beautiful and popular Miley Stewart? AU, LILEY
1. Chapter 1

**I'm actually really excited for this story. I'll try to update In The Dark as soon as possible**

* * *

"Miss Truscott, I know teenage life is hard and exhausting, but please pay attention to this class. So if I see you yawning one more time, you can leave this classroom, got that?" Ms. Kunkle said with a fake smile plastered on her face, her eyes boring into Lilly's.

"Yes, Ms. Kunkle," Lilly answered. She couldn't help it. Her best friend and boyfriend for almost two months, Oliver, called her last night. They talked on the phone for hours. Lilly eventually hung up when she felt it was finally time to go to bed. Way too late, of course.

Just then, the bell rang, indicating it was time for their lunchbreak. Saved by the bell, she thought. She got out off her seat and walked out of the classroom. Once she was in the lunchroom, she walked over to the table where she usually sat with Oliver and Sarah, her only friends her at school. She was kind of an outsider.

But, being her clumsy self, she didn't see a girl stopping in front of her. She bumped into her her, not too softly. The girl barely managed to keep her lunchtray upright. Lilly then looked at the girl, shocked to find out that it was Miley Stewart, probably one of the most popular girls at Seaview High.

Miley looked at her. She didn't make a nasty remark because of Lilly's clumsiness, although she didn't really had the chance to do that. Lilly had already quickly walked away, mentally cursing herself for her stupidity. She sat down at her table, where Oliver and Sarah were already sitting.

"Oh my God. I almost knocked over Miley Stewart. How stupid," Lilly said.

"So? She's just a gay teenager who just happens to be popular," Oliver said while he swallowed a bite from his burger. Yes, Miley Stewart was a lesbian, and she wasn't even bullied because of it. No, in fact, Lilly thought it had only made her more popular. Girls looked up to her, and guys just thought she was sexy. The only people who made fun of her were Amber and Ashley and their friends, who were also popular. They were sworn enemies from the moment they met.

Lilly shook her head. Oliver didn't understand. She kinda admired Miley for her openness.

"It's not that bad, Lilly," Sarah said, "she sure isn't going to give you a hard time because of that. Leave that to Amber and Ashley."

Somewhat convinced, Lilly started on her lunch. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Oliver spoke up.

"So, are you going to Ricky Sanchez' party tonight?"

"Who's Ricky Sanchez?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Does it matter? All I know is that everyone's going."

Sarah shook her head. "I can't. I already have plans to do something with my mother."

Oliver turned to Lilly. "You are coming with me, right?"

Lilly wasn't certain. "Uhm..."

"Come on, Lilly," Oliver pushed, "It's a friday. You never go out."

Lilly sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm going," she agreed.

Oliver smiled. "Good choice, Lilly. You won't regret it."

------------------

Miley was sitting at her usual lunchtable with her best friends, Mikayla and Joannie. She watched the girl that had almost knocked her over. She then turned to face her friends.

"Who's that girl?" she asked.

"Who?"

"That girl who just bumped into me."

"I've no idea," Mikayla answered.

Miley looked at her, surprised. "What? But you know everyone in this school."

Mikayla shrugged. "Well, not her."

Miley looked at the girl again, who was currently laughing with a shaggy haired boy next to her. "Find out who she is," she said a bit absently.

Mikayla nodded. "Will do."

"You two are going to Ricky's party tonight, right?" Joannie asked

"Do you even have to ask?" Miley said with a smile. "We haven't been to a party in quite some time."

"I know, that's why I'm so excited. And his house really is huge. You know how rich he is."

Mikayla grinned. "Yeah, we know that, golddigger."

"I'm just sayin'!" Joannie said while she held her hands up. "As long as you don't get drunk again like at that party a few weeks ago," she shot back.

Miley grinned, enjoying the little argument between her two best friends. Yeah, she was also excited for tonight. It was going to be fun.

---------------

**Okay, so this was really short, but it was kind of a set-up chapter. Please review. It gets better, I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it is. Chapter two. And thank you for the reviews, they're awesome!**

* * *

Lilly instantly regretted her dicision on coming to this party as soon as she stepped into Ricky Sanchez' house.

"Tell me again why I'm coming with you."

Oliver looked at her for a moment. "Oh, come on, Lilly. It'll be fun," he said in a tone as if he was trying to cheer her up.

Lilly looked around her. The only thing she saw was people making out and dancing like they were having sex, but then with their clothes on. The strong smell of alcohol filled her nostrils.

"Yeah, right. Fun, " she mumbled dryly.

"Okay, I'm going to get us some drinks. Just wait here and enjoy the music," he gave her a quick peck on her lips and with that, he left. Lilly leand back against the doorframe. The loud music pounded in her ears. Okay, maybe Oliver was right, she thought. Maybe she did need to go out more often. Even if it was to stop Oliver calling her boring. She knew he didn't really mean anything by it and that it was just to tease her. But still, she didn't like the fact that her boyfriend called her boring.

Still waiting for Oliver, she tapped her foot to the beat of the music, looking around a bit. When Oliver hadn't returned yet a few minutes later, she decided to go and see what's been taking him so long. After making her way through the huge, crowded house, she arrived in the kitchen.

There were a few people in the kitchen, but Oliver wasn't one of them. She let out a sigh and looked around her for a bit.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" A deep voice suddenly spoke from behind her. Lilly turned around and saw the popular and beautiful Miley Stewart leaning against the doorframe. Her arms crossed, smiling a little at Lilly.

"I..uhm…yes, actually." Lilly wanted to smack her head for the sudden nervousness she felt.

"I think I saw him not too long ago going that way with a girl by his side," Miley said while she pointed her finger in some direction.

"A girl?"

Miley nodded. She felt bad for Lilly once she saw the sad look in her eyes.

"Hey, don't be sad," Miley said with a gentle voice, "he's a guy. Guys screw you over. That's just the way it works."

Lilly grinned a little at her statement. "Spoken as a true feminist, huh?"

Miley grinned with her. "You're darn right I am."

They looked at each other for a moment, and Lilly noticed the twinkle that came up in Miley's eyes. Miley held out her hand.

"So, Lilly Truscott, care for a dance?" she asked with a smile.

Lilly didn't know what to say. Miley Stewart actually wanted to dance with her? With her, of all people? Just the thought of it was already unbelievable. Feeling a bit uncertain, she looked at the dancing crowd. They were like wild animals.

Miley followed her stare and as soon as she saw what Lilly was looking at, a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Not like that," she said with a light chuckle, "I mean _actual _dancing."

Lilly let out a sigh and chuckled too, relieved that that wasn't what Miley had planned.

"Yeah, sure," she said while she took Miley's waiting hand. Together, they walked towards the dancing people. Lilly was surprised when she felt how her nervousness started to subside. She guessed Miley's confidence was contagious. Lilly looked at her.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

Miley kept looking in front of her and smirked mysteriously. "I have connections."

Lilly decided to leave it, but she was still curious about why Miley wanted to know her name.

Miley stopped once she'd found a decent spot and turned to Lilly. Just then, the song changed and Flo-Rida's Right Round came on. Miley started moving her hips to the beat of the song and closed her eyes, letting the music carry her away.

Lilly watched in awe. Miley definitely knew how to dance. And that was an understatement. Her whole body seemed to have a will of it's own, moving sensually to the music. Lilly decided to step it up a little, wanting to impress Miley.

Her dancing was now similar to Miley's, and with every move, she got more confident. After 3 minutes, which felt like hours to both of them, the song changed again. Miley smiled as she recognized the song, Shake It by Metro Station. Lilly seemed to be fan of the band, because she immediately started to jump and dance enthusiastically. She's cute, Miley thought with a smile. She started to match Lilly's enthusiasm and jumped with her.

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)**

Lilly had a great time. She noticed how Miley had gotten closer to her during their dancing, but she didn't mind. She was having fun, and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)**

**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, shake it**

They stayed on the dancefloor for a while, dancing rather closely to each other. Just when the current song ended, Lilly noticed her dry her mouth was.

"I think I need a drink," she said to Miley.

"Fantastic idea," Miley agreed. All that dancing had wore her out. They walked over to the drinks again, careful not to bump into anyone. They both decided to leave the alcohol alone, and went for the fruit punch. Miley turned to Lilly once she had her drink.

"You're a good dancer, ya know," she said.

Lilly blushed. "Thanks, you too."

Miley smiled, satisfied with the effect she had on Lilly. There was this clumsiness which she found adorable. With that thought, she decided to take it a little further.

"So, have you bumped into some interesting people lately?"

Lilly blushed again. "Yeah, about that. I never really had the chance to - -"

Miley cut her off. "Hey, don't worry about it. I may be popular, but that doesn't mean I'm such a bitch like - -"

"Well, well, look what we have here."

They both turned around, noticing Amber and Ashley and their little posse. "I see you've found a new victim, Stewart," Amber said while she looked at Lilly.

"Do us a favor, Amber, and get lost. Go bore someone else with your dumb little comments," Miley sharply returned, glaring at Amber, showing absolutely no fear.

Ashley then stepped up. "You know, you're acting like you're the most popular girl in school. Well, guess what? You're not."

Amber continued. "Yeah, and the whole lesbian thing it totally gross, everyone thinks that."

Miley smirked. "Oh really, that's probably the reason why everyone worships me," she replied sarcastically.

Amber took a step forward. Getting close to Miley, but not too close. "Why don't you get yourself drunk and hook up with that loser girl standing next to you. That's what you came here for, isn't it?" she smirked evilly.

Anger was becoming evident on Miley's face. She balled her fists, trying to restrain herself. "Shut the hell up. Just do the only thing you sluts are good at, and go fuck your boyfriends already."

After a few seconds of intense glaring, they turned around and arrogantly walked away from Miley and Lilly. Miley felt herself relax a little. "Dammit, if they don't watch their mouts, I'm seriously going to hurt them."

She turned to Lilly, who hadn't said anything and was currently looking to the ground. Miley put a finger under her chin and got Lilly to look her in the eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lilly didn't really know what to say. She felt kinda strange. Anyways, she was certain that she didn't want to be at the party anymore. "Look, Miley, thank you for tonight. I had fun. But I really wanna go home right now." She looked away from Miley's beautiful eyes. Wait, she thought. Beautiful?

"Is this because of Amber and Ashley? You know all they say is bullshit right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. It's just... I need to go home anyway. Early curfew, you know," Lilly lied.

Miley nodded, understanding. Althought she didn't fully believe her.

Lilly suddenly felt nervous again. How do you say goodbye to one of the most popular girls in school when you've danced the whole evening together?

"So," Lilly started, "I guess I should go find Oliver to take me home. I...uhm... it was n-nice to meet you," she then turned around and quickly walked away, only hearing Miley fainly saying "bye" to her. She was so embarressed wih herself. Really, Truscott? She thought. Nice to meet you? Who says that? Idiot.

She searched almost the entire house for Oliver, but she couldn't find him. She then went throught the frontdoor outside and walked to where Oliver had parked his car. Had parked indeed, because it now wasn't there anymore. He'd left the party without even bothering to say anything to her?

Lilly let out an annoyed and frustrated sigh. "Dammit, Oliver," she mumbled.

"Need a ride home?"

Lilly turned around and saw Miley smiling at her again, ringing her carkeys in her hand.

* * *

**I'm not really sure about this one, so please let me know what you thought of it. Keep me motivated :)  
I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter. I'm going to Londen for a couple of days somewhere this week, but maybe I can update before I leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made some time to post this chapter before I leave. Since the reviews are so awesome, I figured that you guys earned this ;) It's a little short and slightly uneventful, but it's better than nothing, right? **

* * *

The next morning, Lilly found herself sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast with her mother.

"So, Lillian, how was the party? You were home quite early," her mother asked.

"I had fun, mom."

"You were with Oliver, I suppose?"

Lilly thought about it. Should she tell her mother? She'd always been honest with her. "Well," she started, "He drove me to the party, yes. I actually haven't seen him after that."

Her mother stopped eating, looking with concerned eyes at her daughter. "What do you mean?"

Lilly sighed. "When we arrived at the party, he said he was going to get us some drinks. He went away and then disappeared. A while later, I went ouside, only to find out that his car wasn't there anymore. Apparently, he left with some other girl."

Her mother said in a comforting tone, "Aw, sweetie, he probably just- -"

"Forgot I was there? Yeah, most likely," Lilly cut her off.

"It probably wasn't his intention to hurt you."

"Yeah, well he did."

Lilly went on with her breakfast. After a few long seconds, she noticed how her mother was staring at her.

"What?" Lilly asked with her mouth full.

Her mother smirked. "So, who was there with you?"

Lilly looked at her, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"You said you 'had fun'. If Oliver wasn't there with you, there must've been someone else."

Lilly didn't know what to say for a moment. Damn, her mom was sneaky. She felt her face turn a bit red. She shrugged, "No one special. I just danced with this girl from my school."

"A girl?" this surprised her mom a bit.

Lilly nodded. "She also drove me home."

"Well that's nice of her," her mom said while she continued eating her breakfast. "Are you two friends now?"

Lilly almost choked on her pancake. Miley Stewart and her? Friends? Yeah, keep dreaming, Lilly. "No, mom, of course not. And would you stop being so nosy," she added with a playful voice.

"I just want to know what's going on in your life," her mother said.

Lilly grinned. This was typical her mom. Always concerned about her. Not that she minded it. It was nice being this close with her mom. It wasn't like she had a dad to talk to or something. Her parents divorced years ago. Her dad moved away, and now, she barely even talked to him. Well, never actually. She didn't think it was such a huge problem, she was used to this situation.

Lilly had almost finished her pancake and decided to not think about her dad. Instead, she thought about how Miley drove her home yesterday

_Flashback:_

_Miley stopped her car in front of Lilly's house._

"_So, this is it," Lilly began nervously._

"_Nice house," Miley said._

"_Thanks."_

_They sat in silence, rather awkwardly. Lilly didn't know what to say._

"_So," Miley began, "I guess it's time for you to make up for your 'nice to meet you'-moment," she grinned._

_Lilly felt her face redden. "Yeah, I guess I should do that, huh?" she turned to Miley, who was already looking at her. "Thanks for tonight, Miley. I really had a great time."_

_Miley smiled. "You're welcome. I had a great time, too."_

"_And also thank you for driving me home," Lilly added._

_Miley waved it away. "It was the least I could do. And besided, pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking down the streets alone at night."_

_Lilly was positive that her face could now easily pass for a tomato. Luckily, it was dark, so it wasn't really noticeable. She opened her door._

"_I'll see you later, I guess."_

_Miley smiled and winked at her. "Yeah, you will. See ya."_

_Lilly closed the door and watched how Miley pulled up and drove away._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Miley lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd turned her Ipod on shuffle-mode and thought about the events of previous night. After she'd gotten tired of the slow tune of her current song, she switched to the next one, content with the faster beat of this one. She listened to the lyrics.

**Hold my hand let's chase the sun  
We both know something's begun  
Nothin feels that real without you  
Wanna learn so much about you**

**Shining star I've seen your face  
Everything falls into place  
Nothing else seems to matter  
You bring me to life.**

**Feels so lonely  
Won't you show me  
Where I need to be  
(You bring me to life)**

**Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach me somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
(You bring me to life)**

Suddenly, the door barged open and Mikayla walked inside. Miley sat up and turned off her music.

"Nice of you to let me know how you think of me," Mikayla said.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked a little confused.

"First," she began, "You were not with us for about the whole evening. And second, you left the party with your new love interest without even telling us."

She said this all in a stern voice, but from the slightly amused look on her face, Miley knew she wasn't angry. "Care to explain?" Mikayla added.

Miley had noticed how Mikayla used the term 'love interest'. "The alcohol is probably still talking. Therefore, I'm not going to answer that."

Mikayla smiled and sat down on the bed next to Miley. "Oh, come on, Stewart. You like her, don't you?" Miley looked at her, eyes wide and an amused look on her face. "I just drove her home, okay? Nothin' happened."

"Ah, you're just in denial. But don't worry. Sooner or later, you'll find out." Miley grinned and shook her head. Typical Mikayla. Always so sure of herself.

"So, uhm, what's up with Joannie?" Miley asked, desperately to change the subject.

Mikayla shrugged. "Dunno. Probably ended up making out with some random guy in the bushes."

"Really nice of you to say, Mikayla," Joannie said while she suddenly entered the room too. "But in fact, it's true. Except for the bushes-part. I wouldn't stoop that low."

Miley grinned while Mikayla spoke to Joannie. "Yeah, yeah, I could've known that."

Joannie sat on the deskchair and turned around so she could look at Miley. Miley noticed the smirk on her face. "So, what is she like kissing?"

Mikayla laughed and Miley's eyes widened once more. "Guys, come on! Nothing happened!"

"Then what was up with all that dancing?" Joannie continued.

"What, can't two persons just have fun together?"

"Miley, I saw you. You were practically undressing her with your eyes."

Miley sighed and grinned a little. She was outnumbered. She wasn't going to win this. So she did the only thing she could do and gave in. "Look, she just...I dunno....intrigues me."

Mikayla and Joannie shared a look. Mikayla then patted Miley on her back. "You call it whatever you want, Stewart. We're not going to push you into anything. But remember that she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, a real ass if you ask me," Miley huffed. She noticed the looks Joannie and Mikayla were giving each other, smiles on their faces. Miley didn't feel like talking about it anymore. She quickly suggested something to do before they started to ask questions again.

"So, anyone up for a little surfing?" They agreed and Miley felt a little relieved when they went to their homes to put on a swimsuit and get their boards.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new year everybody! While I was in London I had some time to write this chapter down. Fantastic city, really! I plan on living there someday.  
And thank you guys for all the awesome reviews!! I love them! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, and the lyrics in the last chapter belong by the way to the song Raindrops, by Sash ft. Stunt.**

**Disclaimer (always forget those): I do not own the TV show and the characters.**

* * *

Monday rolled by again and Lilly felt slightly nervous to go to school. For two reasons actually. One: She'd have to face Oliver again. The whole weekend, Lilly ignored his calls and textmessages. Instead, she spent Saturday and Sunday with Sarah, just hanging out. But now, hiding time was over. They'd have to work this out.

The second reason: She was afraid to see Miley again. Well, not exactly afraid of _her_, but of the reaction she'd get from her. Would she be totally friendly or wouldn't she even notice Lilly, like before.

Lilly sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Once she was content with her appearance, she packed her backpack and hurried downstairs, since she was slightly late.

"I'm going to school, mom. Bye, love you!" Lilly yelled while she opened the frontdoor.

"Love you too, honey. Drive carefully!"

Once arrived, Lilly closed the door of her car and walked into school. She looked at her watch and saw she still had some minutes before the first bell started ringing. "Guess all that hurrying was good for something," she murmered in herself. She went to her locker, and while she was busy grabbing the right books, she noticed how a boy came by and stood next to her, leaning against the lockers.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" Oliver asked.

Lilly didn't look at him. "Oliver, you are the one here who should be apologizing, not me."

"Well, I've tried to do that. You just wouldn't answer you phone," Oliver shot back.

"You also could've stopped by at my house and apologize to me, face to face," Lilly said, glaring at him.

Oliver looked down, somewhat ashamed. "Well, I figured that you probably didn't want to see me."

With a sarcastic look on her face, Lilly said, "Oh, well, great thinking, Oliver!"

Just then, the bell rang. Lilly shut her locker and walked in the direction of her classroom. Unfortunately, Oliver was in the same class, so he quickly came walking next to Lilly. "Look, I know why you're angry and I'm sorry for what I did. But nothing happened with Stacie."

"Stacie?"

Oliver scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward. "Yeah, you know, that girl I was with," he said uneasily.

"Hmm," Lilly nodded. She didn't really know if he was telling the truth, but he sounded sincere. However, she wasn't going to forgive him just yet.

Lilly's anger suddenly faded away when she saw Miley walking. Her breath got caught in her throat. _Wow,_ she thought, _Where do all these feelings come from?_ Lilly looked over Miley's outfit. A black tanktop with some print on it, tight ripped jeans, flipflops. Simple, but she looked gorgeous. Jake and Gabe were walking on each side of her, probably the hottest guys in school.

When Lilly's eyes met Miley's, she noticed how a light smile tugged at Miley's lips. "Hey, Lilly," Miley said and winked at her when she passed by Lilly.

"H-Hey, Miley," Lilly stammered nervoursly, a smile on her lips though. Once Miley was out of sight, Oliver's voice brought her back to reality again.

"What was that all about?"

Lilly looked at him, liking the surprised look on his face. "She kept me company at the party Friday. You know, when you left me there."

"She 'kept you company'? Lilly, you do know she's gay, right?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. _Here we go again_. "Yes, Oliver, I know that. And you've told me several times already." Not wanting to hear his further complains, she quickly walked into her classroom, right before the second bell rang. She took her seat and felt relieved when the teacher began his lesson, meaning that Oliver couldn't talk to her without getting detention.

* * *

Some days later in the week, Miley came home from school. "Daddy, you home?" she yelled while she stepped into her house and closed the frontdoor. She hadn't seen his car in the driveway and assumed the worst. She took a few steps and noticed a small paper lying on the table in front of the couch. She grabbed it, already knowing what was written on it.

_I'm in L.A. for a business meeting. Be back tomorrow._

Miley sighed and with a frustrated look on her face, she tore the small paper into little pieces. She was getting so tired of his actions. This wasn't the first time he left like this. And this time, he didn't even leave her any money.

She walked to the kitchen, opening some cupboards and looking inside the refrigerator. Luckily, there were still some snacks she could eat as her dinner later. She sighed again and looked around the living room. She really didn't feel like being it this quiet house for the rest of the day. She decided to grab some air, needing to clear her head a little.

* * *

Lilly walked on the deserted beach, watching the sunset. She really liked it here. It was so calm and peaceful. She often went here for a small eveningwalk, thinking about her life. Her mind was now fully focussing on one thing: Oliver. She hadn't really talked to him after he came to her on Monday morning. That day, he did pass her a note during algebra, telling her again that he was sorry for what he did Friday night. Lilly didn't know what to do. He really seemed sincere, but she didn't think it would be good if she forgave him that easily.

Lilly suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw a lone figure sitting in the sand, watching the ocean. She grew nervous again when she recognized her curly brown hair and slim body. She stood there for a few minutes, debating with herself whether she should go to her or not. She finally decided and inhaled deeply, walking towards Miley.

"Hey," Lilly nervously said when she was only a few feet away from her. Miley's head turned towards Lilly, at first a surprised look on her face, but then she replaced it with a smile.

"Hey."

While Lilly Lilly played a little with her hands, she asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, of course not. Go ahead."

Lilly shyly smiled and sat next to her. Miley looked at her. "So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

Lilly shrugged and smiled a little. "I could ask you the same thing."

"True," Miley grinned. After a small pause she continued. "I just didn't feel like being alone at home right now."

Lilly carefully looked at her, wanting her to continue, wanting to know the story behind it. But when she saw that Miley wasn't planning on talking any further about the subject, she gave up and returned her gaze towards the ocean.

"So what's your story?" Miley asked.

"Nothing special, really," Lilly shrugged. "I often come here for a walk to think about…stuff."

Miley noticed her hesitation. "What were you thinking about now?" she gently asked.

Lilly sighed and softly said, "Oliver." She never thought she'd tell this to Miley.

Miley looked away. "That's your boyfriend right?"

Lilly looked at Miley, watching her carefully. She'd used a slightly different tone when she said 'boyfriend', but Lilly couldn't really place what it was. "Yeah, he is," she softly said.

"Hmm," Miley nodded. "So have you two worked things out?"

Lilly shrugged. "Well, he clearly is sorry, and he says that nothing happened between him and…Stacie. But it doesn't feel right to forgive him already."

"Well, you certainly musn't do anything that doesn't feel right," Miley said. She then sighed. "I don't know, I've never been good at the whole boyfriend/girlfriend-thing."

That made Lilly think of something she'd heard, and now, she finally had the chance to ask Miley herself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you had… many girlfriends?" Lilly quietly asked.

Miley grinned. "I've had a few, but not as much as you've probably heard. I think those two superbitches are behind that rumor," she said, referring to Amber and Ashley.

Lilly grinned with her. "Yeah, well, they say you're quite the…"

"Player?" Miley

Lilly looked at her. "Yeah, exactly."

"Well, I'm not. I've dated some, but it never really turned out into anything serious."

Lilly returned her gaze towards the water again, somehow liking the fact that Miley wasn't the person everyone says she is. They had some small talk for some time, but then decided to go back to their homes, although they both secretely wanted to sit down for another few minutes to talk and learn some more about each other.

* * *

**Please please let me know what you guys think! I do my best on putting up the next chapter asap, but with school starting again and stuff......Well, I'll do my best. Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the delay, but school's been killing me lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
And thanks again for the reviews! I know I don't really respond to them, I actually don't have the time for that, but I really really really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Lilly was sleeping save and sound in her bed. That is, until her cellphone started ringing. She rubbed her eyes and groaned annoyingly when she reached for it.

"What?" she snapped, still half asleep.

"Lils?"

"Oliver? What could you possibly call me for at 9 am on sundays?"

"Can I come over?"

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know if- -"

"I couldn't sleep, Lilly," he interrupted, "I kept thinking how stupid I've been. Please let me make it up to you."

"Okay, okay, just…. come over in and hour or something. I'll have to get dressed first," Lilly said.

"Thanks, Lil. I'll see you in an hour then."

Lilly shut her phone and stepped out of her bed, walking towards the shower.

* * *

"Hey, Miles?" Joannie said.

"What?"

"Maybe if you stop zapping like an idiot, you actually see what's on the channels."

They were at Joannie's house, watching some tv. Miley was sitting crosslegged on the couch with a blank expression on her face. She continued pressing the remote control. "I'm bored," she sighed.

"Glad you enjoy my presence that much," Joannie said sarcastically. Miley looked up, an idea coming into her head.

"Let's go to the beach," she suggested, "We could call Mikayla and the boys."

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Joannie said. "Wait, I'll go text them." She pulled out her cellphone and rapidly started pressing the little buttons. Just a minute later, she'd finished her textmessages and noticed the thoughtful look on Miley's face.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked her.

Miley hesitated for a moment. "Well, I was thinking about… inviting Lilly to come with us." She saw a knowing smile appearing on Joannie's, so she quickly said, "I mean… not to try anything or something like that. It's just that she doesn't seem to have a lot of friends, and I just want her to have a good time."

Joannie smiled. "Well then, go for it. Call her up."

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I think I will." She went to grab the phone, but then she remembered something. "Only, I don't have her number."

"Gee, Miles," Joannie sat while she said up and rolled her eyes, "You sure you didn't dye your hair? 'Cause you just sounded pretty blonde to me." She walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a large telephone book. "If you don't know a number, then you just have to look it up."

"Oh, shut up," Miley said while she waited till Joannie found the number.

"Truscott was it, right?"

"Right," Miley answered. "Why are you being so helpful anyway?"

"If helping my best friend get her date requires looking up a phone number, I don't have a problem with that," Joannie grinned.

"Oh my God, Joannie, she's not my date!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Joannie grinned, "Oh, here, I've got the number." She walked over to Miley and handed her the phone book.

"Y'know," Miley said," maybe you should first try to get your date, and then worry about me." When she saw that Joannie didn't really have an idea of what she was talking about, she said, "That guy at the party? The one you were making out with?"

"Oh, yeah, him…," Joannie said, turning a bit red. "I don't really have his number."

Miley kept looking at her, knowing her all too well. "You did ask for his name, didn't you?"

"Well…kinda….not."

Miley shook her head and threw a cushion at Joannie's head. "Oh my God, you're such a slut," she said playfully.

"Why don't you just call your date and stay out of my business, how does that sound?" And with a smile on her face, Joannie threw the cushion back at Miley.

* * *

Lilly ended the kiss with Oliver. They sat on her bed, Oliver's arms around her. Obviously, she had forgiven him. What other thing was there to do? She'd let him suffer for a while, he truly was sorry, and he'd even brought her flowers. And besides, she kinda missed her best friend.

Lilly opened her eyes. "We should stop before… you know… things go too far," she breathed.

"Not to push you or anything, but Lilly, we're both eighteen, we've dated for a while now. In fact, we've been best friends since kindergarten. Don't you think it's time for us to take it to the next level?"

He didn't let her answer, because he locked lips with her once again. "Oliver…," Lilly said while she slowly pulled away. He looked at her disappointedly. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. _Thank God,_ she thought. She was the one who had to pick it up since her mother wasn't home this morning. "I'll be right back," she said to Oliver and started walking downstairs. She picked up the phone.

"Lilly Truscott speaking."

"_Hey Lilly, it's Miley Stewart."_

"Oh…h-hi," Lilly stammered. She wondered why all these knots were forming in her stomach.

"_So, uhm, I was wondering…Joannie, shut up!"_ She heard Miley saying. Lilly didn't know for sure, but Miley sounded somewhat…nervous? _"Anyway," _Miley began again, _"I'm going to the beach with some friends. Would you like to join us?"_

After a few seconds, when Lilly found her voice back, she said, "Y-Yeah, I'd love to."

She heard how Miley let out a relieved sigh. _"Great, then I'll see you at Rico's in…an hour or something?"_

"S-Sure, I'll be there."

"_Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."_

"Bye."

Lilly stared at the phone, her mouth slightly hanging open. She heard Oliver coming down the stairs.

"Who was that?"

* * *

"When is your date arriving, Miley?" Mikayla asked.

Before Miley could answer that question, Gabe spoke up. "So, you have a date, huh? Who is it?"

"First of all, it's not a date. And second, her name's Lilly," Miley said.

"Oh, there she is!" Joannie said. She suddenly made a confused face. "Erm, Miley? I don't remember you inviting her boyfriend too."

Miley turned around, looking in the direction Joannie was looking. "You've got to be kidding me," she murmered. There came Lilly, with Oliver walking by her side, not looking too happy.

"Hey guys," Lilly said nervously with a small wave as she approached them. Oliver greeted them with a small smile.

"Hey, Lilly," Miley smiled at her. She then nodded at Oliver, "Hi," she said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. He gave her a nod in return.

"Okay!" Mikayla said while she stood up, trying to break the tension that was forming. "Since you guys don't know everyone here, I might as well introduce them," she said, looking at Lilly and Oliver. "I'm Mikayla, you already know Miley, of course. And these are Joannie, Gabe, Jake and Matt." While she said that, she pointed at each of them, with them giving a smile and a small wave in return.

"Good, so now that's settled, we can go to the beach," and with that, the group walked off.

Lilly came walking next to Miley. "I'm sorry for bringing Oliver, but he insisted- -"

"It's okay, Lilly," Miley cut her off and smiled at her. "You're here, that's all that matters. I just want you to have a good time."

Lilly blushed. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

"Okay, who's up for a little beach volleyball?" Matt yelled.

They stripped down to their swimsuits. Lilly saw how Miley took off her jean shorts and white tanktop, revealing a blue bikini, which showed off her tanned skin just fine. With some effort, Lilly tore her gaze away from Miley's gorgeous body and looked down at her own body, covered with a simple green bikini. She sure was happy with her body. But Miley's….well, words wouldn't do it justice.

"Looking good, Miley," she heard Jake saying.

Miley walked over to Lilly. "Keep it in your pants, Jake," she said over her shoulder. She saw Lilly looking. "I once kissed him when I was drunk," she said with a disgusted look on her face. "And I mean really, really drunk." That caused Lilly to snicker.

"Okay, let's make teams," Miley said to all of them. "Me, Lilly, Joannie and Mik- -"

"Why can't I be in the same team as Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Because, Oliver," Miley began, irritation now clearly evident in her voice, " it's boys versus girls, if you hadn't noticed yet."

"Oh…"

"Let's play!" Gabe said excitingly.

A while in the game, the girls were leading with four points. Miley served the ball, knocking it over the net. Jake barely caught the ball, passing it towards Matt, who passed it again to Oliver to smash the ball over the net. He jumped up, smashing it as hard as he could. Unfortunately for him, the ball went in a different direction than he originally had planned. With a loud smack, the ball collided with the side of Lilly's head, knocking her to the ground.

Everyone gasped and Miley ran over to her. She heard Oliver swear when he kneeled just like Miley next to Lilly. Lilly had her eyes closed and winced a little when Miley carefully touched the spot where the ball had hit her.

"I can take care of her, Stewart," Oliver said.

"After you almost knocked her out? Yeah right, I don't think so," Miley huffed. She put her arms around Lilly's shoulders and under her legs, and without much effort, she carried her over to a quieter place in the shadows, under the trees. She carefully lay her down in the sand. She turned around and looked at her friends, who seemed to be distracting Oliver. _I'll thank them for that later,_ she thought.

Lilly slowly opened her eyes, feeling a huge headache forming. She rememered the sensation she felt when Miley was carrying her. _Damn, she's strong! Ow, my head…_

When her slighly double vision became normal again, she saw how Miley was hovering over her, a concerned look in her eyes while she looked down at her.

"You okay?" Miley asked softly.

"J-Just a headache. Nothing too serious."

"We should probably fix an icepack for your head. Come on, my place is not too far away," Miley said while she helped Lilly stand on her own feet.

"Shouldn't we tell the rest?" Lilly said, referring to the others.

"Nah, they probably know already." _Except for Oliver, but I don't care about him,_ she thought.

They walked off to Miley's house, with Miley still supporting Lilly.

* * *

**I'm already working on the next chapter ;) Please review!:D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Short, but kind of an emotional chapter. Hope you enjoy =) And thanks again for the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

They walked into Miley's house and Miley carefully sat Lilly down on the green couch. "Sit. I'll get you some ice."

After a minute Miley came back and sat down next to Lilly. "Here, let me help you," she said while she carefully held the icepack against the side of Lilly's head. "That was a pretty hard shot you took."

"Yeah, Oliver can be really clumsy sometimes."

"Aren't you mad at him?"

"Well, I don't think so, really. I mean… he didn't smash that ball into my head on purpose. And honestly, I'm tired of being mad at him," Lilly sighed, "I just want us to be good again."

"Oh…," Miley said and she slowly withdrew her hand from Lilly's head. Lilly took over and pressed the icepack against her head again.

Lilly watched Miley, who was furiously trying to avoid eye contact. Lilly didn't know what it was, but there was something about Miley and the way she acted when she was with her. _Could it be,_ she thought, _that Miley likes me? As in a more than friendly way?_ She thought about that for a few seconds, but then quickly banned the thought out of her head when she realized how stupid she sounded. _Yeah right, like Miley will ever want to date someone like me when she can have everyone. And besides, are we even friends?_

Lilly noticed that they had been quiet for a few minutes now, and quickly broke the awkward silence. "So, uhm, you home alone again?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Miley said, finally looking Lilly in the eyes again, "my dad's not home very often."

"Busy job?" Lilly had noticed that the usual twinkle in Miley's eyes wasn't there anymore.

"More like he doesn't want to be home with me," Miley huffed.

"What? Why wouldn't he want to be home with you?"

Miley looked down and Lilly could tell that this was a touchy subject for her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lilly said gently.

Miley's head shot up. "No, no, I want to. It's just… only a few people know about this."

"You can trust me."

"I know I can. I just don't know where to start." Miley took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued. "Okay, here it goes: Two years ago, I was in my bedroom making out with my current girlfriend. Only, we had forgotten to lock the door, and… well, my dad came home early and walked in on us."

Miley shuddered when memories of that night flooded into her head. "I'd never seen him so angry, Lilly. He totally flipped and started screaming. He… he even hit me several times," she said softly, trying her best to blink the tears away that were starting to form in her eyes. Lilly on the other hand, already had a tear running down her cheek.

"After a while he regretted what he had done and apologized," Miley softly continued, "but I'll never forget the things he said to me, nor will he ever fully accept me."

"Oh my God, Miley, I'm sorry," Lilly almost whispered.

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to his behaviour now."

"But what about your other family members? I mean, what about your mom? You can't tell me that they accept your dad's behaviour."

"My brother Jackson goes to Tennessee University, so I don't see him very much. And… well…," she hung her head, but not quick enough for Lilly to hide the tears that were now running down her cheeks. "My mom… she died a couple of years ago."

And that was when Lilly lost it. Without thinking, she dropped the icepack and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, pulling her into her embrace. She was completely saddened by her story and kept thinking how strong Miley actually was by pulling herself through all this.

"I'm sorry I made you relive that," Lilly whispered.

"Don't be. I wanted you to know."

Miley heard Lilly's light sobbing and pulled back slightly so she could look her in the eyes. "Hey, don't cry for me," she whispered while she wiped Lilly's tears away with her thumbs.

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes, astonished by the beauty of her piercing blue/gray eyes orbs. They kept staring at each other, their faces only inches apart. _What is she thinking now? _Lilly thought.

Miley, who was likewise staring into Lilly's ocean blue eyes, was thinking along the same lines.

They were suddenly startled by the frontdoor opening. They quickly broke apart, Miley pulling her arms back from Lilly's waist and Lilly moving hers from around Miley's neck.

"Wow, uhm, hope I'm not interrupting anything," Gabe smirked. When the two girls didn't respond, he walked over to the couch and handed Lilly her clothes he was carrying. "I just wanted to know how you were doing. And you left your clothes on the beach," he said.

"I'm doing better now," Lilly said, although her head still hurt pretty bad, "And thanks for bringing back my clothes."

"No problem," he said and then turned to Miley, "and no worries, Mikayla's got your clothes."

"Good. Thanks, Gabe."

"Oh, and Oliver's on his way to pick you up, Lilly."

Lilly nodded and stood up from the couch as Miley did the same. Just then, Oliver came through the door.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. How's your head?" he said while he walked over to her. Miley came standing next to Lilly.

"No worries, Oliver. I took care of her."

Lilly blushed. "Yeah, she did. She fixed me an icepack and everything for my head."

Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly when he looked at his blushing girlfriend with a smirking Miley standing next to her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Talk to you later!" Gabe said when he headed for the door.

"Come on, Lilly. Let's go, too," Oliver said, walking towards the door also.

"Yeah, wait, one sec." Lilly turned to Miley and wrapped her in a hug one more time. "Thanks for telling me, Miley," she whispered.

"Hmm, I'm glad I did."

Lilly pulled back and smiled at Miley one last time before she walked out of the door. Oliver, who had watched the exchange between the two carefully, turned to Miley. And when he was sure that Lilly couldn't hear him, he said: "She's off limits for you, Stewart."

Miley returned his glare. "Unless you're going to treat her like your actual girlfriend, there are no limits." And with that, she closed the door in his face.

* * *

**Please please leave your thoughts :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me some time, but here it is, the next chapter :) I'll give you a hint: it has a bit more Miley versus Oliver in it, since most of you were looking forward to that =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

* * *

The next day at school, Lilly found herself sitting at her usual lunchtable, and of course, Oliver and Sarah were there with her. Lilly suddenly felt how Oliver wrapped one of his arms around her. She turned her head to give him a surprised look, since this wasn't something he did very often, but then she saw how Miley came walking up to them.

"Hey Lilly," she said with a bright smile.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said with a smile of her own. She liked how she felt less nervous around her. All the stuttering was no good for her confidence. Although her insides still seemed to be dancing whenever Miley was around.

"How's the head?"

"It's better now actually, thanks."

"Good," Miley nodded, looking a bit nervous. Lilly actually thought it was funny how the roles seemed to be turning. Now it was Miley who had the shy expression on her face.

A loud cat whistle could be heard through the entire cafetaria, and they looked in the direction where the noise came from. Miley saw how her friends were all smiling and winking at her. Quite embarressed, she grinned and turned her head towards Lilly again. She cleared her throat. "I should probably go over there and finish my lunch."

Lilly nodded, slightly blushing. For a few seconds, Miley had a thoughtful look on her face. She opened her mouth slightly, as if she wanted to say something, but then quickly closed it again. She gave Lilly one of her dazzling smiles and walked back to the 'popular-table'.

Lilly watched her walk away and was startled a little when she heard Oliver's voice; she'd almost forgotten he was there. "I'm gonna grab some more food," he growled and he stood up and left the table.

Lilly noticed Sarah looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"You know, maybe she likes you," Sarah smiled.

"Why would you think that? Of course not. I mean, why on earth would someone as Miley Stewart like _me_? She's just being nice," Lilly rambled.

"Would you mind if she did?"

Lilly was at the loss of words for a few seconds. Sarah had asked her the exact same question as she was asking herself for the past few days. Secretely of course.

"I…uhm… can we not talk about that, please? I'm with Oliver. I'm not supposed to think about stuff like that."

"Okay, fine, I'll drop it," Sarah smiled. But from the look Lilly saw in her eyes, she knew she wouldn't. And that thought was scaring her, just like her own feelings.

* * *

Miley bounced down the stairs to get something to eat, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar looking man sitting on the couch, doing some paperwork. Miley figured that since her music was always so loud, she didn't hear him coming home.

"Well, look who's home for a change," she mocked when she continued her journey to the fridge.

"Don't use that tone with me, Miley Ray," her father said, not looking up at her.

Miley ignored his comment. "I see that this time you didn't even bother to come upstairs and greet your daughter, since I haven't seen you in three days."

"Why should I? You know I'm home now. And besides, you don't look like you wanted me to," he said, now looking at her but his face emotionless.

Miley glared at him. "You've got a point there, _dad_."

"Good," he said, and with that, he turned his attention to his work again. Miley shook her head. She then snatched her bag off the counter and walked out of the door.

"Whatever."

* * *

Lilly was sitting at a table next to the window, with Oliver across from her. They were at the Burger King. Oliver had wanted to go on a date again, since they hadn't done that in quite some time. This was actually the first date for them after the whole Stacie-incident. The plan was to grab something to eat and then head to the movies.

Lilly was enjoying her hamburger when she saw someone walking outside, all alone. She did a double check on the person since it was already dark, but when all hesitations disappeared, she got up, murmering a, "I'll be right back," to Oliver. She quickly walked outside and didn't Oliver's confused look. Lilly ran after the girl.

"Miley!" she yelled.

Miley turned around, smiling when she saw Lilly running towards her. "Hey Lilly! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with Oliver."

"Oh." Miley smile slightly fell from her face.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, y'know, just… going for a walk," Miley said, waving it away.

"All by yourself? In the dark?"

Miley sighed. Lilly already knew about her home-situation, so she could might as well tell her. "My dad's home," she said.

"Oh," Lilly nodded, understanding. She seemed to be in deep thought about what she was going to say next. After long moments, she asked: "Hey, you wanna come with us?"

This surprised Miley. "You mean, like, with you and Oliver?"

"Yeah, who else?" Lilly grinned.

"Thanks for the invite, but I don't think that's such a good plan."

"It's better than you walking out here on your own."

Miley looked at Lilly, surprised with her sudden confident attitude. She didn't exactly know, but Lilly seemed to be determined to help _her_ out this time, and that gesture made Miley's insides jump.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But I doubt your boyfriend will be pleased to hear this," Miley said.

"Ah, just don't mind him," Lilly said. She smiled at Miley and they started to walk back to the Burger King, where Oliver was waiting. Since it was dark, Lilly couldn't see the smirk that tugged on Miley's lips at the thought of her, Lilly and Oliver going out on a date.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

They walked back into the Burger King. "Hey Lilly, where were y- -," Oliver stopped mid-sentence when he saw who was walking behind his girlfriend. He stood up. "What is _she_ doing here?" he asked Lilly.

"I'm right here, y'know," Miley said.

Oliver looked at her in annoyance. "Yeah, I know, that's kind of my problem." He turned his gaze to Lilly again with a questioning look on his face.

"I asked her to come with us," Lilly shrugged.

Oliver almost choked on his own spit. "You did _what_?"

"Okaaay," Miley intervened, "I see dinner's finished, so I suggest it's time for a movie?"

She saw how Oliver was about to snap at her again when Lilly turned to her and quickly said, "Good idea, Miley. Let's go." She turned to walk out of the door, but not before Miley got there first and opened the door for her, smiling at her while she did. She then let the door go and walked after a blushing Lilly, not caring about Oliver, who almost got the door slammed against his nose.

Lilly sat down in one of the large chairs in the movietheatre, with Miley on her left and Oliver on her right. She'd agreed with a gruesome horrormovie which she didn't even want to know the name of. If a movie included chainsaws or ghosts (or both), she was out of the game. But as much as she hated to admit, tonight she'd have to make an exception. After all, this _was_ a date. A kind of a modern one, but still.

Miley looked at her watch, seeing they still had fifteen minutes before the movie would start. She glanced at Oliver, grinning when she saw him contemplate about whether he was the one who should buy the snacks and drinks, since they hadn't done that yet. Miley figured he had two options. Option one: He'd buy some snacks, but then he would have to leave his girlfriend alone with her. Option two: He'd stay put to keep Lilly company, with the risk of losing his status as 'gentleman'. Miley smirked when she saw he'd wisely chosen the first option since he stood up.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks and stuff. Lilly, you want something?" Oliver asked.

"Erm... a coke and just some M&M's."

Oliver nodded and with obvious effort, he looked at Miley. "You want something too?"

"Coke for me as well and some popcorn, please," Miley said sweetly.

When Oliver was away, Miley turned her head towards Lilly. "So, you ready for the movie?" she grinned.

Lilly nervously smiled. "To be honest, I normally don't watch this stuff. It really creeps me out."

"Well, now you have me to protect you," Miley said, nearly gagging when she thought how cliché that line was. "And Oliver," she added.

Lilly snickered and she thought about how often she seemed to be blushing since she'd met Miley. "I already feel safer," she grinned.

After a few minutes of small talk, Oliver came back with the snacks and drinks, just in time for the movie to begin. In the first twenty minutes, already three people were killed and Lilly tried her best not to scream at the scary moments. She looked to her right and then to her left, slightly amused when she saw that Oliver seemed to be having more trouble with the movie than Miley, who was watching the big screen with an emotionless face and occasionally stuffing her mouth with some popcorn.

Against her will, she returned her attention to the movie, softly whimpering when she saw the psycho-axe-killer creeping up behind an innocent woman. When the killer finally attacked, she didn't manage to keep her scream inside and closed her eyes, ducking her head away. Her nostrils were suddenly filled with a delicious scent. She smelled vanilla, and something else that she couldn't place. She felt how long hair was softly tickling her face.

Her eyes opened when realisation hit her. She quickly sat up straight again, blushing like crazy at the thought of her face burried in Miley's neck. She kept looking in front of her, feeling way too embaressed to look at Miley. However, when she felt how Miley's hand was softly and almost shyly touching her arm, she turned her head slowly to look at her. Miley's facial expression would've been hidden in the dark if it wasn't for them sitting so close to each other. A thoughtful look was on her face while she looked deeply into Lilly's eyes for a moment. She then gave her a reassuring smile. Lilly couldn't help but smile back and was glad that Miley didn't seem to be bothered by Lilly's action. In fact, she didn't seem to be bothered _at all_.

Everytime Miley would smile or look at her, Lilly's stomach would have these strange feelings, and this time was no exception. _Oh boy, does she even know what she's doing to me?_ Lilly thought.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Oliver silently growling. He grabbed her hand and carressed it with his thumb. But the only thing Lilly felt was Miley's stare.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....except for Stacie.**

* * *

"Whoa! Nice one, Miles!" Mikayla yelled as Miley rode out of the wave on her board. She peddled over to her two best friends. It was Friday, and after a day of boring classes at school, they'd settled for some surfing.

"Damn, that wave was huge," Miley panted slightly.

"Yeah, definitely the biggest wave we've had so far," Joannie agreed.

"Hey, is that Oliver?" Mikayla suddenly said, looking at the beach.

Miley narrowed her eyes and used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Yes, it was Oliver. And he was not alone. "Who's that girl with him?" she asked, watching the black-haired girl standing next to Oliver.

"I don't know. His sister, or something?" Joannie said, also looking at them.

"No, that's Stacie Andrews," Mikayla spoke up.

"Stacie?" Miley asked disbelievingly. She thought about what Lilly had said to her. She lowered her hand. "That son of a bitch," she muttered angrily. She lay down on her board and started peddling toward shore.

"Where are you going?" Joannie yelled after her.

"I'm gonna tell Lilly about that jerk of a boyfriend. He has done enough damage to her already."

* * *

Miley knocked on the door of the Truscott-household. After a few long seconds, a good-looking blonde woman opened the door. Miley figured that she had to be Lilly's mother.

"Hi," the woman said nicely. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Lilly. Is she home?"

"Yeah, she is. She's taking a shower right now, but you can wait inside," she said while she stepped aside to let Miley enter.

Miley sat down on the couch and Lilly's mother took a seat next to her. "So are you a friend of Lilly?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Ms. Truscott, I'm Miley Stewart," Miley said while she extended her hand which Lilly's mother gladly shook.

"Please call me Heather. Otherwise I feel old." Miley grinned.

"So how have you two met? I haven't heard Lilly mention you very often," Heather asked.

"Well, I met your daughter a few weeks ago at a party."

"Oh, you're the girl who brought her home?" Heather asked pleasantly.

"That would be me," Miley grinned.

"How nice of you. And also thank you; I wouldn't want my daughter walking alone on the streets at night."

"Me neither. And it was no problem."

Their conversation ended as they heard someone walking down the stairs. "Mom, have you seen my- -," Lilly stopped when she saw her mother sitting on the couch with Miley.

"Miley?"

"Hey," Miley smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked with a smile.

Miley's face grew serious. "I…ehm…kinda need to talk to you about something."

"Well, you can talk in here if you want. I'm gonna run some errands," Heather said as she walked to the frontdoor. "Bye Miley, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Heather."

As the door closed, indicating that they were alone, Lilly descended the stairs and walked over to where Miley was standing. Lilly figured that she had come straight from the beach, since she was wearing her black surfing shorts and a simple white t-shirt. Her long curly hair was still slightly wet. Lilly's mind again surprised herself when she thought how sexy she looked.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Lilly hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, ehm, I saw something when I was at the beach with Joannie and Mikayla," she said, looking at Lilly. Her curious and concerned gaze were making it only harder for Miley to tell her the cold, hard truth. She swallowed. "I saw Oliver with a girl by his side. Stacie."

Lilly just kept looking at her, not saying anything. When she still hadn't reacted after about a minute, Miley quickly asked, "Lilly, are you okay?"

Lilly blinked several times, as if she was waking out of her daydream, and shook her head disbelievingly.

"N-No…he wouldn't….that's not true."

"Lilly, I'm telling you the truth. I saw them."

"He promised me….he swore…he wouldn't do that to me," Lilly said, looking at Miley. Miley saw how she desperately tried to blink the tears away. She stepped closer to her.

"Lilly, you have to believe me. I'm not lying. I wouldn't do that to you," she said gently as she wiped a tear away with her thumb that was rolling down Lilly's cheek. "Lilly?"

After a few minutes, Lilly softly whispered, "C-Can you please go? I kinda want to be alone right now…"

Miley slowly nodded. "yeah, sure." She stepped forward once again and softly kissed Lilly on the cheek, tasting her salty tears. Lilly's eyes closed for a second and her heart fluttered at the feeling of Miley's mouth on her cheek. After Miley had pulled back, she made her way to the door. Before she left, she turned around to look at Lilly. "Y'know, if you need someone, you can call me anytime."

Lilly nodded and let her tears flow freely as she heard the door closing.

* * *

Miley entered her house and closed the door. She saw her father talking on the phone with his back facing her. He hadn't heard her coming in. Miley looked around and frowned when she noticed a single suitcase lying on the couch. She listened to what her father was saying on the phone.

"I'm glad I can come over, son. Now we can have a real family weekend again." He paused for a few seconds. "Yeah, you know what I mean………Okay then, I'll see you soon." He put the phone back on the counter and turned around, surprised to see his daughter standing there with a sad expression on her face.

"A family weekend, dad?" she softly asked.

Robbie Ray scratched the back of his head. "I didn't exactly mean a 'family weekend'. Just some father-son bonding time."

"No, you did mean it. Why didn't you say you were going to pay Jackson a visit? He's also my brother, y'know." When her father didn't answer, she continued, this time anger more evident in her voice. "You wanted to write down a note for me again, didn't you? You wanted to disappear again for a couple of days without even bothering to tell me."

Robbie Ray shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I have to catch a plane." He grabbed his suitcase and walked to the door. "I've already put some money down on the counter for you." Without saying anything more, he walked past Miley, not looking back once.

* * *

**Please leave a review :) Next chapter should be up....in a couple of hours? **


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a couple of hours since Miley left, and it ws almost getting dark. Her cheeks were sticky from the many tears she'd shed. She knew Miley wasn't lying. She wouldn't do that to her.

The last few times they'd seen each other, Miley made it pretty clear that she liked her in a more than friendly way, but she would never make up a lie to break her and Oliver apart and to get what she wanted.

Lilly softly touched the spot on her cheek where Miley's lips had rested. At first, she'd questioned herself about her own feelings for Miley. But all these things she felt when Miley kissed her on the cheek were the answer. Yes, she was attracted to Miley, that's for sure. But it was more than that. When Miley was with her, she got these feelings that were never there when she was with Oliver. Feelings of which she didn't even know they existed.

Lilly sat up and walked out of her room, down the stairs. She knew what Miley had told her was true, but she had to see it with her own eyes to fully believe it. her mother noticed her coming down the stairs. With a concerned gaze she asked, "Are you okay, Lilly? I thought I heard you crying."

"I'm fine, mom," Lilly answered when she walked to the door.

"Where are you going, honey?"

"I'm just gonna check something, don't worry."

* * *

Lilly loudly knocked on Oliver's frontdoor, only to find herself looking into chocolate brown eyes when the door finally opened. She looked at the girl in front of her. She was only wearing a bathrobe. Her black, unruly hair just slightly reached her shoulders.

"Erm, who are you?" the girl asked.

Lilly didn't answer her question. "Let me guess….you're Stacie."

The girl looked confused. "Yes. You, ehm, want something?"

Lilly heard Oliver from inside. "Baby, who's at the door?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes before she said to Stacie, "Never mind, that was all I needed to know." She turned on her heels to walk away, but not before she said to Stacie, "Oh, can you tell Oliver that his _girlfriend_ knows about him being a cheating pig."

As she walked away, she thought about the shocked expression on Stacie's face when she had said 'girlfriend'. Apparently Oliver hadn't told her that he already had one. She cursed herself for crying over that ass when she felt how a lone tear escaped from her eyes. She decided to go to Miley.

* * *

Lilly stood on Miley's front porch. She'd knocked several times but nobody seemed to be home. Lilly sighed. She could turn around and go home. But she wanted, no, she _needed_ to see Miley, so she pulled her cellphone from out of her pocket, dialing her number.

"_Hi, Lilly," _Miley happily said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, Miley," Lilly said. "I…uhm…can I talk to you? In person?"

"_Yeah, sure. Where are you now?"_

"I'm at your house."

"_Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

Lilly hang up her phone and nervously waited for Miley to arrive. Just like she'd said, Miley arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey. You feelin' better now?" Miley asked carefully.

"Yeah, I think so."

Miley used her key to open the front door and let Lilly enter first. Lilly walked into the living room and leaned against the back of the couch. Miley came standing in front of her, a concerned look in her eyes. She reached out and tucked a strand of Lilly's long hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," she softly said to her.

Lilly shook her head and looked down. "Don't be. I'm glad it's all done now. You know, the lies….the cheating…"

"He doesn't deserve you."

Lilly looked up and gave Miley a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

Miley smiled and felt how Lilly grabbed both of her hands, pulling her closer to her. They looked into each other's eyes, both clearly seeing the want and desire in them. Lilly was suddenly aware of the fact that their faces were now only inches apart. She slowly leaned forward.

"Lilly, are you sure you want- -," Miley's whisper was cut off when she felt a soft pair of lips against her own. _Lilly's_ lips.

Lilly's heart jumped up from the sensation. She closed her eyes and cupped Miley's cheeks when she felt how Miley's lips were slowly starting to move against her own. Miley's soft, full lips were like heaven compared to Oliver's hard and thin ones.

She felt how Miley wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled their bodies closer to one other. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Lilly moaned as Miley almost shyly licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She didn't hesitate as she immediately opened her mouth, letting Miley's tongue explore her mouth and meet her own.

After long and pleasurable moments they broke apart due the lack of air, but they kept their faces close to each other. "You..ehm…wanna take this up to my room?" Miley panted.

Lilly was in no state of talking just yet so she just nodded. Miley grabbed her hand and led Lilly up the stairs to her bedroom. Once arrived, she closed he door behind them and turned, walking up to Lilly was was standing next to her bed. She carressed her cheek before she brought their mouths back together, nibbling on Lilly's bottom lip.

They both let out a moan when Miley softly pushed Lilly back on the bed before climbing on top of her. Lilly took in Miley's beauty as she hovered over her. Needing the feeling of Miley's lips on her own again, Lilly grabbed the back of Miley's head and gently guided her down where their lips met in a passionate kiss.

She she shivered when she felt Miley's hand on her bare stomach, causing her shirt to ride up just a little. Miley felt her shiver and pulled back slightly so she could look into Lilly's beautiful blue eyes, which had turned dark with desire. Lilly gave her a light nod and that was all Miley needed to know. She pulled Lilly up slightly so she could take off her shirt. Once that task was completed, she felt how her mouth began to water as she took in the sight of Lilly in only a pink bra in front of her.

She delivered a light kiss to her collarbone, then traveled further down between her breasts and finally paying attention to Lilly's toned stomach. Lilly's moans were a huge turn on to her.

Lilly tugged on Miley's shirt, wanting to see her gorgeous body. Miley got the hint and pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in only a black bra. Lilly had great difficulty to breath as she watched Miley working on her own jeans. Lilly quickly took off her own pants. When they were both in nothing but their bra's and panties, Miley lay down on top of Lilly again, settling between her parted legs. They hungrily kissed each other as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

"You're beautiful, Lilly," Miley whispered between kisses. Lilly did not have time to answer as their tongues found each other again, massaging one other.

Lilly suddenly grew nervous as she thought about what was about to happen. Miley must've noticed her hesitation as she pulled back, breathing heavily as she leaned her forehead against Lilly's.

"What's wrong?"

Lilly shook her head, feeling a bit embarressed. "Nothing's wrong. I just…you know….I've never…."

Miley understood and softly kissed Lilly's now wet lips. "It's okay," she whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Lilly nodded without any hesitation. Miley smiled. "Then don't worry. Just let it all go."

Satisfied with Miley's reassuring answer and feeling more confident again, Lilly leaned up slightly to give Miley a steamy kiss. She knew that this was the right thing. She'd never wanted anything or anyone more than she now wanted Miley. She was glad that she'd never given into Oliver's needs. She wanted Miley to be her first.

Their kissing continued, only breaking apart when they discarded the rest of their clothes. They both knew it was going to be a night to never forget as they fully gave in to the desire they held for one other.

* * *

**Well... yeah, I hope you liked it. It didn't feel right to write a detailed sex-scence just yet....maybe later. Please let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous two chapters =) I really really appreciate them.  
I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Loud whistles form the birds outside woke Lilly from her sleep. She sighed deeply and felt how she rested with her left cheek on something warm. Something soft. Miley's chest. She opened her eyes and looked up to Miley, her nose almost touching her chin. She smiled and gave Miley a soft kiss on her jaw. She felt Miley's arms tighten which she'd wrapped protectively around her torso.

She lay her head back, not wanting to wake Miley up and get out of bed just yet. She softly smiled as she thought about the previous night. Yes, she had been nervous. Scared even. But Miley had sensed and understood that, and had made love to her as tenderly as possible. And although Lilly had never slept with Oliver, she knew he would never have been as gentle with her as Miley was.

_God, I could lie here forever,_ Lilly happily thought. Unfortunately, that wasn't really possible. She had to go to school again on Monday, where she'd have to face Oliver. Lilly annoyingly pushed that thought away. _No,_ she thought, _I don't have to see Oliver or talk to him if I don't want to. He's not my boyfriend anymore. He's a jerk. I'm with Miley now._

She thought about that for several minutes. Would they be all coupley like? Were they even a couple? Would Miley want that? Lilly frowned and decided that they'd have to talk about that later.

She let her hand wander over Miley's tight stomach, happy with the feeling of being this close to her. _How can it be that so many people are against two women being together? Like Oliver is, _she thought. _I wonder what my mom will think about this._

At the thought of her mother, Lilly quickly untangled herself from Miley's arms and sat up. "Fuck," she muttered. She held a cover around her as she stepped out of the bed, pulling her cellphone out of her jeans. 20 missed calls. A few from Oliver, but most of them were from her mother. She was probably worried sick.

"Lilly?" she heard Miley saying with a sleepy voice. Lilly was too busy with looking through all of the textmessages she'd gotten to answer her.

"Lilly, is everything allright?"

This time she looked up at the sound of genuine concern in Miley's voice. "I'm okay," Lilly said. "It's just… my mom didn't know I wasn't coming home last night," she paused for a few seconds and then added with a grin, "Well, neither did I." And it was true. It was not like she'd been planning on this to happen.

Miley grinned with her, but then it faded as she softly said, "You should probably go home then."

"Yeah, I know," Lilly replied as she searched around for her clothes. Once she'd found them, she dropped the cover to get them on. She turned red, completely aware of the fact that Miley was watching her the whole time. She turned to Miley when she was completely dressed, surprised to see an uncertain look on her face.

"Lilly? What happened last night between us…. You don't regret it, do you?"

Lilly walked over the bed and kneeled down to give Miley a lingering kiss on the lips. When they parted, they both had small smiles on their faces.

"Miley, last night has been the best night of my life. I realised that I've wanted this for a long time. So no, I don't regret it," Lilly said sincerely.

Miley sighed, relieved. She sheepishly smiled at Lilly, "Okay, just to make sure."

"It's okay. But we do need to talk."

"I know."

Lilly gave her one last peck before she stood up to leave.

"I'll call you," Miley said after her.

Lilly looked over her shoulder. "You better," she smiled.

* * *

"Lillian Truscott, where have you been?!" Heather Truscott yelled as she saw her daughter coming through the front door. She quickly got off the couch and strolled towards her

"Mom, I'm sorry, I- -," Lilly began explaining as her mother cut her off.

"I've been worried sick about you! Who knows what could've happened? I was just about to call the police!"

"I'm sorry, I just- -"

"You leave the house, completely upset, saying that 'you have to to check something'. Then, you don't come home for the rest of the night. You don't answer your phone. You- -"

"Mom! If you would just let me explain?" Lilly yelled through her mother's worried outburst. Heather nodded and inhaled deeply to calm herself. "Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't think of calling you and lost track of time."

"Where were you even going?" Heather worriedly asked.

Lilly inhaled as deeply as her mother did several seconds ago. _Here we go, _she thought. "I went by Oliver's house, only to find out that he'd been cheating on me for some time."

Heather slightly gasped when she heard this. He was her best friend, along with Sarah. How could he do this to her?

Lilly continued, "I was just so upset after that and I wanted to see Miley. So I went to her house and…uhm…yeah..," she trailed off and cleared her throat.

"You went to Miley?" Heather asked.

Lilly nodded. A light blush could be seen on her face. Heather eyed her daughter for a moment. She already had an idea of what could be going on. But she decided to not question her daughter about that just yet. She wanted to wait until Lilly would tell her.

"Okay, I understand," Heather slowly said. "But you're grounded for the rest of the week." She saw her daughter's face fall. "And you know the rule: no cellphones."

"But- -"

"No, no, Lillian," Heather stopped her daughter's protests, "I'm having none of that. Like I said: you know the rules. Now go upstairs and wash up a bit. You look like you've hardly slept a wink."

Lilly quickly walked to the stairs, but her mother had already seen her reddened face. She grinned and muttered to herself, "teenagers."

* * *

"Miles, where are you with your head?" Jake asked. It was Monday, which meant they were at school again. It was lunchbreak and everyone at the table could clearly see that Miley's thoughts weren't on the conversation.

Before Miley could answer, Mikayla said, "Oh, I think I know where she is with her head."

"Yes, it starts with an L and ends with –illy," Joannie smirked.

This time, Miley didn't even try to deny it. "I told her I would call her, but she hasn't picked up her phone all weekend. She's not answering my textmessages either," Miley sighed.

"Now that you mention it, what exactly happened after you left Friday night?" Jake asked.

Miley didn't answer, but her face gave it away as she turned red.

"Whoo!" Gabe smiled as he high-fived Matt.

"I knew it!" Mikayla and Joannie said in unison.

"She shoots, she scores!"

"Guys, please calm down, will ya?" Miley asked in slight embaressement, though with a smile on her face.

"Is she any good?" Jake asked.

"Oh my God!" Miley exclaimed. _Perverted boy-brains again._ "You see, this is why I'm gay."

"Well, I could try."

"That's right. But I'm certainly not going to discuss this with you." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mikayla and Joannie smirking at each other. She looked at them and said, "with _any_ of you."

The smirks fell from their faces. "Aaww, come on, Miles! You could at least tell us- -"

Joannie suddenly seemed to be distracted by something. Miley followed her gaze. She saw how Lilly had just walked into the cafeteria with Amber and Ashley closely behind her. They both had these mean smirks on their faces. Lilly, however, looked anything but happy. Miley stood up.

"You need any help?" Mikayla asked as she stood up also.

"No, it's okay. I can handle these bitches."

She confidently walked over to the three of them. Other people watched her as she walked to the three other girls, sensing a bitch fight.

"Well well, look who's there; her knight in the shining armor," Amber sneered.

"Leave her alone," Miley said as she stood next to Lilly. She saw her looking and quickly gave her a wink.

"Cool off a bit, Stewart," Ashley said with an evil smirk on her face. "We were just asking why she was leaving your house Saturday morning."

Miley narrowed her eyes. "What are you, stalkers, or something?"

"A friend of ours just happened to be in the neighbourhood," Ashley said.

"So it's true then? This is your new sex-toy?" Amber laughed.

Miley took a step forward. "I swear, Amber, one more word…"

"What? Afraid I'm gonna make your little playmate cry?"

Just as she finished her sentence, she fell onto her back due the force of Miley's punch. Her hand shot to her now bleeding nose. Ashley knelt beside her.

"You're _so _gonna pay for that, Stewart," Amber hissed. She quickly got up and walked to the bathroom with Ashley behind her.

Miley only smirked. She put her arm around Lilly and walked them back to her table. Lilly saw other people looking at them in amazement. She noticed Sarah giving her her thumbs up. Oliver, who was sitting next to her watched them in astonishement. His facial expression slowly turned into anger. Lilly looked away.

"You know you're going to get in trouble for that, don't you?" she asked Miley with a grin on her face.

"I know," Miley answered. She quickly pecked Lilly on her cheek. "But right now, I don't care."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

Lilly smiled as she felt Miley grab her hand. They were walking across the parking lot, heading to Lilly's car.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Miley asked for what seemed the twentieth time.

"Miles, I have to do this alone. Maybe she even already knows about us."

"I know…I just…"

They had now reached Lilly's car. Lilly turned to face Miley and squeezed her hand. "I know you are worried, Miley. But my mother isn't like your father, at all." Miley sighed and then nodded.

"When is your dad coming home again by the way?" Lilly asked.

"He's supposed to come home this evening from his little _family trip_," Miley scoffed. Her features then softened as she tucked a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear. "But I'm glad we had the house to ourselves this weekend," she smiled.

Lilly blushed slightly and smiled too at the memory of their amazing night. After a few second of happily looking into each other's eyes, Miley said, "You have to tell me how it went with your mom, though. I'll give you a call later."

"Uhm, Miles, you kinda forget the fact that I'm grounded. No cellphones, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, dang it!" Miley seemed to think about something before she continued their conversation. "Well, I'll think of something." She flashed Lilly a brilliant smile, which Lilly gladly returned.

"Miley, I don't wanna ruin the moment, but don't you have detention to go to?"

"Yes, I have, and you indeed ruined the moment," Miley pouted.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble," Lilly sincerely said.

Miley shrugged. "You didn't get me in trouble, Lil. That bitch had it comin' for a long time. And I don't regret it for a second."

Lilly leaned forward and softly pressed her lips upon Miley's, who responded immediately. Before things became too heated, Lilly said, "…detention?"

"Oh, yeah… detention," Miley sheepishly grinned. She looked at her watch before she said, "which starts about…now."

Lilly pushed Miley in direction of the school building, but not before claiming a quick kiss. "Well then, go, you dork!" she laughed.

Miley wiggled her eyebrows funnily. "I'll see you…later?" she smiled, and then turned around and walked off. Lilly, who was still smiling, shook her head and stepped into her car, thinking about whatever crazy plan Miley had in mind.

* * *

Later that evening, Lilly sat on her bed, just staring at whatever that was in front of her. She had forgotten that her mother had a meeting with some of her colleagues at a restaurant, which she went to, straight after work. Which meant that Lilly hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her mom about her newfound relationship with Miley.

Lilly sighed and fell back onto the bed. She was nervous, she could tell. She had everything she would say planned out, though she wasn't exactly expecting any craziness from her mother. Her mom would accept her, that much she already knew. But you could never tell for sure. Maybe Miley thought the same thing about her dad?

Lilly sighed again and decided to change into her pyjamas. Once that was done, she hopped into her bed, turning off the lights. But before she'd even closed her eyes, she was startled by a sound near the door that lead to her balcony. She turned on the lights, got out of bed again, and cautiously walked to the door. Her hand reached out to move the curtain that prevented her from looking outside, and when she did, she shrieked as she saw a person standing in front of the door. She held her hand over her thundering heart as she opened the door.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lilly said, making sure that Miley knew she wasn't really angry.

"I'm sorry," Miley sheepishly said.

Lilly grinned and stepped into Miley's waiting arms. "You know, you could've used the front door. My mom's not home yet," she said as she nuzzled her face in Miley's neck.

"Yeah, well, this seemed more romantic," Miley responded, covering up the fact that it didn't even occur to her to check if her mom was home or not. "Nice pyjamas by the way, Lil," she added. She squeaked as Lilly pinched her sides, who then stepped out of her embrace and send a faux glare at her.

"Oh, come on, you know I was only joking. Actually, I happen to love teddybear-pyjamas," Miley defended.

"I'm sure you do," Lilly said unconvincingly. Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and led them both to her bed. She gestured for Miley to lie down, only to end up next to her, her head lying on Miley's shoulder.

"Sooo, I take it your mom doesn't know yet?" Miley asked.

"No, she doesn't. And I don't think I'm gonna tell her today anymore. Once she's home from work she'll be tired and everything. I'll do it tomorrow," Lilly said.

"That's alright with me," Miley said, before she lowered her head slightly to kiss Lilly's forehead. Lilly smiled and looked up to Miley, their lips meeting in a slow, tender kiss. She felt how Miley tightened her grip around her, and then moved to straddle her girlfriend. Their tongues had gotten involved by now, and had managed to heaten things up a little.

After long, pleasurable moments of kissing and lying on top of her girlfriend, Lilly ended the kiss and sat up, looking down at Miley. _God, what did I do to deserve such a sweet and gorgeous girl?_ She thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Miley asked quietly while slightly biting her bottom lip, which Lilly thought was incredibly sexy.

Lilly waited a few moment before answering, "Just…how sweet and gorgeous you are and what I've ever done to deserve you."

Miley smiled and sat up, nearly face to face with Lilly. "I think I'm the one who should be asking herself that," she said softly. Miley then leaned forward and gently suckled Lilly's bottom lip. "And as much as I find your pyjamas incredibly sexy, I think you look better without them," she whispered between kisses.

Lilly smiled and closed her eyes when Miley sucked on her pulse point, while unbuttoning her shirt. Once her top had come off, Lilly moaned as Miley took one of her nipples between her lips. She put her hands behind Miley's head to pull her even closer to her. Miley's hand slowly made her way down to the front of Lilly''s pants, but stopped as she heard a noise from outside.

"You heard that?" Miley asked.

"Hmm, what?" Lilly asked as she opened her eyes.

"That noise?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"But I could swear I-"

Lilly put her fingers to Miley's mouth. "It was nothing. Now, please shut up and kiss me."

Miley happily obliged and shared a passionate kiss with her girlfriend, though she was certain about the noise she'd heard. And apparently, she was right. After a few minutes of intense kissing, they could both hear the front door slamming shut.

"Shit!" Lilly whispered, "My mom!"

"I told you!" Miley whispered back.

"Miley, please, now it's not a good time for that." She quickly got off Miley and grabbed her shirt from the floor, putting it on as quickly as possible. They both froze as foodsteps on the staircase could be heard. Miley panickly met Lilly's eyes. "Under the bed!" she whispered urgently. Miley did as quickly as she could. Not even three seconds after Miley had fully disappeared under the bed, Heather opened the door.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said to her daughter, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Uhm, yes actually."

Heather was about to say something as a loud yell could be heard from under the bed. She saw how someone quickly came out form under the bed, saying "spider, spider!" all over again. Once Miley had calmed down a little, she noticed Lilly's mom staring at her in surprise. She cleared her throat.

"Hi, Heater," she said nervously.

"Miley, what a surprise," Heater said.

Lilly nervously avoided any eye-contact with her mother. Her mind was working in overdrive, wanting to come up with an excuse what would explain why Miley was in her room. But she couldn't think of anything she could use.

"Lilly, do I need to explain the definition of 'being grounded' again?" Her mother asked. Lilly couldn't notice a hint of serious anger in her voice, although she didn't sound extremely pleased as well.

"I…eh…"

"It's my fault, Heather," Miley suddenly spoke up, "It was my idea. Lilly didn't even know I was coming."

"Ahaa," Heather said.

After long moments of awkward silence, she slowly said, "Well, Lilly, are you going to tell me _why_ exactly Miley thought she had to come over?"

"I…uhm…we…," Lilly mumbled. Damn, she was nervous. She suddenly felt a hand on the small of her back. She looked at Miley, silently thanking her for her support.

"We're dating, mom," Lilly managed in a firm voice, although her breathing was kind of irregular.

Heather saw the two girls looking at her, waiting for a reaction. Even Miley, who seemed to always have this confident attitude, had for some reason a fearful look in her eyes.

"I knew it!" Heather said, deciding not to let the girls waiting anxiously anymore. They looked at her in shock, followed by two hugh sighes of relief. "Thank God," Lilly breathed. Miley however, seemed a bit more apprehensive. "So, you fully accept us being together?" she asked Lilly's mom.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I be? She's my daughter and I want her to be happy. In the end, that's all a parent wants for their children."

Miley let out a humourless chuckle. "Most of them, yeah."

Lilly, aware of Miley's situation, kissed her girlfriends cheek before walking over to her mom to wrap her in a big hug. "Thanks, mom," she said sincerely.

"As long as Miley treats you right, I'm happy for you," Heather smiled, eyeing Miley for a second.

Miley smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, Heater."

When the hug ended, Heather said to them both, "But, girlfriends or not, Lilly's still grounded."

Lilly sighed and moved to stand in front of her girlfriend. She wanted to kiss Miley so badly right now, especially since she was still a bit excited from their 'alone time' before her mom almost walked in on them. But she held herself together and settled for a warm embrace. She didn't want to embarress her mom.

Lilly inhaled deeply, taking in as much of Miley's scent as she could. Miley gave her cheek a lingering kiss before softly whispering ,"sweet dreams", in her ear.

Miley then walked over to the door, smiling at Lilly's mom, silently thanking her for being so open-minded and reassuring in a way she wished her father would be.

"I think the front door will do this time," Miley said with a grin over her shoulder to Lilly.

* * *

**Feedback is always very much appreciated ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them =)  
This chapter is not very long (not that they ever are), but I plan on making the next one longer than this one. Let's just say there are a few things about to happen ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM**

* * *

"Could you please stop smiling for like one second? It's getting creepy," Sarah said to Lilly. They were at Sarah's house, in her room, doing homework. However, Lilly couldn't concentrate on anything lately. Her mind was focused on entirely different things. A sexy, smart and gorgeous brunette in particular.

It had been three weeks since they'd introduced their relationship to her mother, and things couldn't be going better. Every day she and Miley seemed to be getting closer. All of Miley's friends were slowly becoming her friends as well, and she even seemed to be more popular at school. At this point, life was good. Pretty good actually.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Lilly said, "it's just…," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled, again, "I'm so happy at the moment."

"Yeah, I could tell," Sarah said with a smile of her own. She closed her math book and put it away. She then readjusted herself on the bed they were laying on, folding her arms under her chin and watching Lilly with an amused expression. "So, things are good between you and Miley, I take it?" she asked her.

"Totally," Lilly said, a dreamy look covering her face.

Sarah grinned, but then her face turned more serious. "You know, I'm actually quite jealous of what you and Miley have. I think you have something special."

"That's sweet of you to say," Lilly smiled, "And don't worry, I know there's someone for you out there, too. You just have to have a little luck," she said, thinking about her first encounter with Miley.

"Yeah, well, "Sarah began as she sat up, "until that time you'll be stuck with boring old me, doing homework. Why aren't you with your hot girlfriend anyway?"

"She went to the beach with Mikayla and Joannie, catching some waves, "Lilly said, "And besides, I actually enjoy being here with you. Homework or not."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled, seeming somewhat relieved. "Come on, let's grab some drinks downstairs."

* * *

It was getting dark when Miley finally came home from a busy afternoon of surfing. She closed the door behind her and walked straight over to the kitchen, grabbing a drink. She walked to the couch and plopped down onto it.

"Hey bud, how was the beach?" Miley said to herself, doing a fairly good imitation of her dad's voice. "It was fun, daddy. Thanks for asking!" she then said in her own voice, faking enthusiasm. She sighed and got up from the couch, as she was troubled to sit still. _Where the hell is he anyway? _She thought, while ascending the stairs to go to her room.

She stopped to look at a photo of her and Lilly, lying safely hidden between some clothes in her closet. She smiled. The picture was made at Mikayla's house, with Lilly sitting sideways on Miley's lap. However, the picture was only a close-up of their heads, and showed two happy and flirty smiles and sparkling eyes as they looked at each other. _Oh, Lilly, do you have any idea how amazing you are?_ Miley thought. She carefully put the photo back to where it lay hidden, and took out her cellphone, dialing Lilly's number.

"_Hey, Miley!" _Lily greeted happily

"Hey, gorgeous," Miley responded with a flirty smile, although Lilly could not see that.

"_Did you catch any good waves today?"_

"For sure, it was wild out there today," Miley spoke slowly, but with excitement in her voice.

"_Hmm, hope you were being careful," _

"Of course I was, baby. There's no wave that can crush me."

"_You're so full of yourself," _Lilly playfully said, getting a small laugh from Miley.

"So how was your afternoon with Sarah?" Miley asked.

"_It was nice. You know, we've gotten some homework done and we've talked a lot. I think we needed that."_

"Yeah, I think so too. I mean, I don't wanna give up my time with you, hell no, but Sarah was there all along, you know. She's like, your all time best friend."

"_I know, you're right. I want to spend more time with her, like we used to do. She doesn't really have other friends and I sure had a lot of fun today."_

"You should do that," Miley encouraged, and then half-playfully, half-seriously added, "As long as there's enough Miley/Lilly time, that is."

She heard Lilly laugh. _"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that won't be a problem."_

"Good," Miley smiled. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. Miley lay comfortably on her bed, listening to Lilly's breathing on the other side of the line, and she was sure Lilly did the exact same thing. She was glad her dad wasn't home, enjoying the complete silence in the house.

"_You're home alone again?" _Lilly asked.

Wow, psychic much?

"Yes," Miley sighed, "I don't even know where my dad is."

After a short pause, Lilly softly said, _"I'm sorry, Miles."_

"It's okay. I just…,"she sighed, "I don't know. I'm now kinda used to him being gone all the time. I know that when he's away it's either because of his busy job or the fact that he just doesn't want to be around me. But even with that knowledge, I'd still like to know _where _he took off to, you know."

"_I understand. Maybe you could talk to him sometime."_

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna plan on doing that someday. Or I'll just find out my own way."

"_That's good, Miles. And you know you always have me by your side," _Lilly said sincerely.

"I know that. Thanks, Lil," Miley softly said.

* * *

Lilly closed her car door and strode down the parking lot. It was Tuesday, which meant school. She had overslept and was now running late. Normally, Miley would pick her up, but she called in sick today, deciding to stay home. Lilly planned on visiting her girfriend after school, but was now rather focused on not being late for her first period.

She started to think that there was still a chance to make it on time, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Lilly annoyingly turned around, looking at whoever that held her up. The boy she saw was not someone who she'd expected, and definitely not someone who she wanted to talk to.

"Keep your hands off me, Oliver, "Lilly snapped, shrugging off his hand.

The shaggy-haired boy frowned. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy ;) Hope you liked it. I'll be soon heading to Italy for the weekend, but maybe I can get the next chapter up before I leave. Otherwise it'll be next week. Anyways, please let me know what you thought and review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter = ) hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay, so I have some good and some bad news, but I'll let you read this chappy first, so make sure you read my AN at the end.**

**P.S.: En Phoebe, dankje voor de complimenten! En idd, verhalen klinken in het Engels zó veel beter dan in het Nederlands ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM**

* * *

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you," Lilly bristled, making ready to turn around and continue her walk to school again. Oliver's hand however, stopped her again.

"That's too bad, 'cause this is important," Oliver said, his voice containing a cold tone, "At least I think it is for you."

Lilly angrily shrugged his hand off again and snapped, "Okay then, what is _so _important?"

"This," he said, while holding up a picture. Lilly looked at it. It was a picture of her and Miley kissing on the beach. Lilly knew when the picture was made. She remembered that day at the beach, it was about a week ago.

"A picture of me and Miley kissing, that's it?" Lilly asked, certainly not impressed.

"Yes," he calmly answered.

"Whatever." Lilly rolled her eyes and turned around and walked away.

"You obviously have no idea of what I could do with this picture," Oliver's voice sounded behind her.

Lilly stopped and slowly turned back around, narrowing her eyes. "Okay, speak."

"I could show this picture to anyone I want," he said, his voice deadly calm. He seemed very pleased wth himself.

Lilly nearly laughed in his face. "Yeah, you could do that. But what's the point? People already know about us and they're okay with it."

"Not everyone knows."

Lilly swallowed. "What are you talking about?"

Oliver smirked, knowing he now had her full attention. "You see, I've been informed about, ehm… how will I say it, Miley's non-existent relationship with her father. Mr. Stewart may find this picture very interesting."

"H-How do you know about that?" Lilly asked. She cursed herself for sounding so nervous. She didn't want to let him think he had won, although the situation seemed to be getting worse with each second.

"That's not important," Oliver smirked.

Lilly swallowed again, hard. She had to get him off the idea of showing that picture to Miley's father. "Well, if your _sources_ have informed you correctly, you must know that Miley's father is never home. He doesn't care for her. So why showing that picture? It's not like it can get any worse."

Oliver laughed, and it only made Lilly hate him even more. "Oh, Lilly, I knew you'd try something. But that's not gonna work. You _know_ it could get worse. He's still her father. If he finds out she has a girlfriend, she'll be dead to him. And then she loses the only family she has left around her."

Lilly blinked away the tears that formed in her eyes from being so angry. _How could Oliver do such thing? Cheating on me, that's one thing, but destroying other people's lives?_

She heard him saying, "I think I'm gonna pay Mr. Stewart a visit." He turned around to leave, but Lilly's voice stopped him.

"Please, don't!"

He faced her again and Lilly wanted nothing more than to slap the grin off his face. She let out a shaky breath before saying, "How can I stop you from showing that picture."

"You need to break up with her."

Lilly's eyes went wide. "No! I can't and I won't do that," she desperately exclaimed. She could no longer control her emotions. This was like her worst nightmare. Her lips slightly began to quiver and tears fell freely from her eyes.

"You have to," Oliver said, "It's wrong, Lilly, and you know it." His voice sounded colder than ever. But then it softened as he added, "Maybe you'll be even willing to give me a new chance. I feel terrible about everything that happened with Stacie."

"_Never,_" Lilly said, pouring all her hate she held for this boy in it.

Oliver's icy stare returned. "Fine. By the end of the week, I want you two broken up. You know the consequences." He turned and walked away, but not before saying over his shoulder, "And don't even think about telling her, or anyone else. 'Cause if I find out, and I will, I'll show the picture anyway."

When Oliver finally disappeared from Lilly's view, she broke down crying, having no idea about what to do.

* * *

The rest of the day at school went by awfully quick. Sarah had noticed her red and puffy eyes and had asked her about it, several times. But Lilly kept dodging her questions. She didn't want to take any risk, especially since Oliver had been keeping an eye on her all day.

Finally, the bell rang, seemingly for the end of another, normal day at school. But for Lilly is wasn't just another day. For her, it was going to be the worst day of her live. It was all like a terrible nightmare, and she knew she couldn't just wake up. And the worst part had yet to come as she was going to Miley's this afternoon.

Later, Lilly found herself standing in front of Miley's house. Miley had texted her about her dad not being home, so she could come over. She wanted to see Miley, but she didn't wanna go inside, knowing what she had to do.

She took a deep breath and rang the bell. Only seconds later, a smiling Miley opened the door. To Lilly's surprise, she wasn't exactly wearing pyjama's or some sweatpants –clothes you would expect someone to wear when they're sick. No, instead, she looked like she always did: gorgeous, and definitely not sick.

"Hey, baby," Miley greeted before taking Lilly in her arms and planting a lingering kiss on her mouth.

"Hey, Miles," Lilly said when they parted. She eyed Miley's outfit a bit before saying, "You aren't sick, are you?"

Miley grinned mischievously. "No, not really." But then her eyes suddenly turned sad and she averted her eyes from Lilly's. "I had some other things to do," she spoke softly. She quickly looked at Lilly again, saying, "I wanted to tell you, really. But I wanted to do it in person, and…well, you're here now."

"It's okay, really," Lilly said. Sadness overtook her as she remembered her unwanted conversation with Oliver that morning. "I-I, ehm…," she tried, doing her best to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes. "I have something to tell you, too."

Miley's face turned curious and concerned at the same time. "Okay, come in," she said as she let Lilly enter the house.

Lilly walked straight to the couch as she suddenly felt dizzy, frantically thinking: _I don't wanna do this. This can't be happening._ But there were no other options. She had to do this. For Miley's sake.

She felt how Miley came to sit closely next to her and took one of her hands in her own. "Oh my God, you're trembling," Miley said, her voice genuine concerned.

"I-It's nothing," Lilly lied. She cleared her throat. "Uhm, why don't you tell me what you've been up to today."

"Uh uh," Miley shook her head. "That can wait. You first tell me what's gotten you so upset."

Lilly felt a tear leak from the corner of her eye. _Please let me wake up, please let me wake up, I can't take it anymore._

Soft hands cradled her face and turned her head slightly, so that she was now looking into Miley's concerned eyes. Miley wiped away the tear that trickled down her face. "You can tell me, sweetie," she whispered.

When Lilly didn't answer for long seconds after that, Miley leaned forward and captured Lilly's lips in a gentle and caring kiss. She didn't know why Lilly stiffened at the first contact, but was glad when Lilly eagerly responded. That is, until she felt Lilly's hand pressing against her chest, softly pushing her away.

"W-We can't," Lilly cracked.

Now Miley was utterly confused. She leaned back so that Lilly could have the personal space she obviously wanted, but kept sitting close to her, silently telling her she was there for her.

"We can't do this anymore," Lilly continued. More tears were leaking from her eyes and she looked more pale than Miley had ever seen her.

"What's the matter, Lilly?" Miley cautiously asked. When Lilly didn't answer, Miley said, "Are you sick or something? Because if that's why I can't kiss you-"

"No, no, Miley, that's not it," Lilly desperately interrupted.

"Then what is it?" Miley softly asked, now having an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

"This thing we have…we can't do it anymore."

Long seconds went by before Miley said anything. "A-Are you saying…?" Miley stammered, tears forming in her eyes. A sad look and an expression of disbelief covered her face, and the sight of it made Lilly want to vomit because of what she was doing. She took a deep breath and tried with all she had to make her voice sound as steady as possible.

"You, me…us…it's over."

Miley quietly gasped and teared her eyes away from Lilly. After a few agonizing minutes, she stood up and slowly made her way the the kitchen counter, quickly grabbing it to help her stand on her unsteady feet. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned to look at Lilly, who sat slumped on the couch with a miserable look on her face.

"Why?" Miley cracked, her voice thick with tears.

Lilly lowered and shook her head, muttering something that sounded like, "I can't tell you."

For long minutes, only crying could be heard from both girls. Lilly suddenly stood up and almost ran to the door.

"Lilly, please_, _wait!"

The door slammed shut and Miley was left alone in her house again. Her heavy crying continued.

"_Please_…"

* * *

Lilly sobbed almost hysterically as she walked to her car. She closed the door, but didn't start the engine. _Oh God, I can't believe I did that,_ she kept thinking. She knew it wouldn't be safe if she went driving in this state. After about ten minutes of calming down, or at least an attempt to, she drove the car out of Miley's driveway, tears silently streaming down her cheeks, not once looking back.

* * *

**:(  
Hmm, don't you guys just hate Oliver? I know I do (at least in this story).**

**Okay, first the good news, or at least to me it's a good thing. Starting this Saturday, I'm taking English classes for about two weeks, where I hope to expand my English vocabulary. So I hope I can take my writing to 'a higher level' when I come back, 'cause my translations seem to be a bit stiffy sometimes, or not deep enough, you know what I mean?**

**Hmm, now the bad news. When I come back from these classes, I'm going on holiday with my parents, which will last three weeks. Which means that, plus my english classes, I'm going to be abroad for more than a month. During this vacation I'm certainly going to take my notebook with me so I can write some more chapters. I don't like leaving the story like this, but I don't think I've got time to update before Saturday. So I hope you understand that =)**

**With that said, please please review so I can read them all before I leave and then maybe can come up with a few ideas. Reviews make my day =) Have a nice summer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I'm back! My holiday was awesome! I don't think these English classes helped me very much, but it was such a great experience, I'll never forget it.**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you like it, although the sad part isn't over yet. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM.**

* * *

About an hour after Lilly had left Miley's, she went home. She had driven to the beach first in an attempt to stop the tears that kept falling down. She didn't want her mom to ask her about it. She thought that watching the waves would calm her down a bit, but it had only made her more sad and her nausea had gotten worse. So she'd decided to go home and to avoid her mom, as her eyes were very red.

She closed the door behind her and yelled, "I'm home!"

It took a few seconds before her mother's voice sounded from the kitchen. "You're quite late, Lilly. I was getting worried," she said a bit accusingly.

"Sorry mom. I still…had something to do."

She quickly walked to the staircase, not wanting to continue this conversation with her mother. But unfortunately for her, Heather chose that moment to walk into the hallway.

"You had something to do, huh? I bet Miley was involved in it too," she smiled knowingly at her daughter.

Lilly almost ran up the stairs after she'd answered a quick 'yes'.

With some magical support called 'make-up', Lilly had managed to look not so heartbroken. She was thankful for the genius behind that invention, because no question were asked by her mom during dinner. But, make-up or not, apparently a mother just knew when her child was feeling miserable. Lilly could tell, especially since her mother eyed her more than often while eating. Thankfully, no questions were asked.

After Lilly ate everything as quickly as possible, she locked herself up in her room again, leaving Heather sitting worriedly at the table. It was only when her mom called her that she had to come downstairs again.

"Lilly! Sarah is here."

"Mom, I don't really feel like talking now," Lilly yelled from her room.

"Can you at least come downstairs to tell her that in person?"

Lilly let out an aggrivated sigh before she yelled, "Fine, can you tell her to come up here?"

When she didn't hear an answer, she groaned as she got up from her bed. _Damn, talk about persistent_, she thought. She descended the stairs and walked to the door.

"Sarah, I-," she froze when she saw an entirely different person standing in front of her.

"Miley…"

She turned to look at her mom, but she quickly said, "I'll leave you two alone," and then walked out of the hallway into the livingroom.

With great effort, she turned back to face Miley. She really didn't want to talk to her. This whole lie was too painful. But there wasn't a single bone in her body that had the nerve to close the door into Miley's broken form.

In contrast to Lilly, she hadn't made an effort to look less heartbroken. Tearstains were clearly visible on her face. She had her arms folded protectively in front of her chest. Lilly had never seen anyone who looked so vulnerable as Miley did now.

She let out a trembled sigh and closed the door behind her. Minutes of silence passed as Lilly kept looking down at her own feet.

"Why?" Miley's hoarse and soft voice eventually sounded. Lilly almost started to cry again at the sound of her sad voice. She looked up, her brain frantically searching for an answer she could give her, when all she wanted was to tell Miley the truth.

"I deserve at least one decent explanation," Miley said.

And she was so right. She deserved way more than this. Lilly was actually thinking about telling Miley everything. The truth. But when she looked past Miley, she saw a dark figure standing on the corner of the street. Lilly inwardly gasped as she recognized the figure as Oliver. He actually _was_ keeping an eye on her and had followed Miley.

_Shit_, she thought. _No matter what I do, or in what way I would tell Miley, he'll always find out, and then Miley wouldn't have a family anymore._

She quickly looked away before Miley noticed anything. A shiver went through her whole body when she felt Miley's fingers tentavily touching her hand before taking it in her own. "Please?" she whispered.

Lilly felt the tears welling up again as she softly shook her head. She could just feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. She retreated her hand from Miley's. "Don't," she said sharply, or at least she tried to.

"Why?" Miley cried out. "Why are you doing this to me, Lilly? Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, then I'm sor-"

"No, no, stop, please," Lilly tried desperately.

But when Miley opened her mouth again, she said the most horrible thing she could think of, and immediately regretted every single word.

"No! I just don't want to have anything to do with you and your freak family!"

Lilly breathlessly gasped after she'd spoken the words, followed by a heavy silence. They stood there in front of each other, eyes wide, and both too stunned to say something.

Lilly held her hand over her mouth, cursing herself for saying something she hadn't thought she would be capable of. Miley slightly stumbled backwards. Fresh tears visible to Lilly before she turned around and slowly walked away, seemingly a bit disoriented.

Lilly kept looking at her, until she walked around the corner, where Oliver had disappeared only seconds ago. Her eyes almost burned from crying so much, but there was no way she could hold it in this time. She felt disgusted with herself as she entered her house again with trembling hands.

At the sound of the front door closing, Heather almost immediately came out of the living room and walked up to her daughter. "Oh sweetie, what happened?" she gasped as she saw the state her daughter was in. Lilly fell into her mother's embrace, and Heather guided her back to the living room, where they sat on the couch.

"What happened, Lilly?" she tried again. "Did she hurt you?"

This only caused her daughter's cries to increase. Through her tears she mumbled a few words. "She would never hurt me," she said.

Heather stroked Lilly's back, wanting to know what had happened to cause her daughter so much pain and sadness.

"You don't know the things I said to her, mom."

"I'm sure you didn't mean them," Heather soothed.

Lilly shook her head and whispered, "I hurt her so much…"

"Lilly, I know you would never hurt the people you care about on purpose, and I know how strong your feelings for Miley are-"

"No, I wanted to hurt her so she would leave me alone!" Lilly cried.

Now Heather truly didn't have the faintest idea of what to say. The last time she saw them together everything was perfectly fine.

Lilly moved away from her arms and walked up to the staircase, almost dragging herself up. She kept sitting on the couch, a sad look on her face as she heard her daughter's heavy sobs from up her room. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story. I want to thank all the amazing reviewers, they make me so happy. But just compliments won't make me a better writer. So, if you want to give any tips or something, please do it (just don't be too hard on me ;p).**

**Okay, before I finally shut up, I want to say that I'm going to post a two, maybe three-shot very soon, maybe tonight even. I need to get that one off my chest before I continue this story. Please read it and review, 'cause I worked really hard on that one (althought it's not quite finished) and I don't really know if it's any good. So just please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
